Attack on Dol Guldur
This entire section is credited to the information on LOTR wiki,s ince it is word for word from the "Adaptations in Films" Section. The attack on Dol Guldur was one of the unofficial War of the Ring conflict, mostly taking place during the Quest of Erebor. In the battle, the Whit e council battled Sauron's army. History Prelude Recently discovering that Middle-earth was in danger, Gandalf left his friends aside and accomponied Radagast the Brown to Dol Guldur. Which appeared to be abandoned, Gandalf told the Brown Wizard to turn around and don't look back and to inform Lady Galadriel of the oncoming danger. However, without Gandalf's knowledge, Radagast went to warn teh White Council of Gandalf's attack of the city and his eventual capture. The White Council then went to rescue him. The Battle Gandalf is seen using his magic to escape his cage with Radagast also chanting spells in Rhosgobel to support his fellow wizard. But Gandalf is interrupted by an Orc chieftain, who scorns the wizard for using spells in his master's domain. He roughly tosses gandalf out of his cage and demands to know the whereabouts of the Ring of Fire. Gandalf lashes the Orc in the mouth with a chain. Unfazed, the Orc examines Gandalf's hand and discovers Narya. The Orc prepares to cut it off, but some other power stops him in his tracks. Galadriel emerges and delivers a warning to the Orc. When the Orc roars in defiance, Galadriel launches her arm upwards and the Orc is killed by a powerful blast of light that rents the sky for miles. The extended version reveals that the Orc was blasted to pieces. She bears Gandalf away in her arms, and Sauron begins speaking to her in Black Speech. He specifically chants the verse referring to the rings of power, which Galadriel finishes in the Westron "Nine for mortal men doomed to die". She and the unconscious Gandalf are surrounded by the spectral forms of the Ringwraiths/Nazgûl. Seemingly startled, Galadriel retreats to a dais where she protects Gandalf. As Sauron continues to chant, Galadriel replies to him that she is not alone. Elrond and Saruman appear and fight all of the Nine. Elrond seems to use his Ring of Power, along with his elven-sword in dueling the Nazgul. Saruman used ninja-like skills involving his staff and magical skills to beat the Ringwraiths. Amidst the fighting, Galadriel healed Gandalf by kissing him on the forehead, although doing so seems to take its toll on her. Radagast arrives on his rabbit sled and hastily escorts Gandalf out of the fortress. Gandalf begs her to join him, but after hesitating she willfully commands Radagast to take Gandalf away. Elrond and Saruman inflict enough damage against the wraiths that they are forced to retreat. Galadriel lies prone on the floor, trying to regain her strength. Duel between Sauron and Galadriel The Nine seem to be banished, before Sauron's silhouette erupts into flaming form above them. He bears down on the Council and summons the Nine once more. Saruman is terrified at the sight of Sauron, attempting to use his magic against him, while Elrond raises his sword. The Dark Lord taunts them of being no match for his power and that their time has come to an end. As the Nine prepare to finish them off, Galadriel takes on a darker/ethereal form, She holds aloft the Phial of Earendil, which instantly blazes with light and the Nazgul dissipate immediately. Galadriel and Sauron battle each other in mind and spirit, to force the other submit by breaking or destroying their will. Sauron tries to sway her, but she scorns him as "nameless" and says he has no place in this world, proving that Sauron is no match for Galadriel's strength and power. Sauron's silhouette begins to fluctuate, constantly revolving and reshaping as Galadriel assaults his spirit. The outcome is that Sauron is subjected to spiritual torment and therefore flees, crying aloud as he does. Once he is cast away, Elrond states that he must be followed and permanently destroyed, stating that Gondor and other people need to be warned. Saruman tells him to take the severely weakened Galadriel to sa fety and to leave Sauron to him, hinting at his downfall in The Lord of the Rings. Aftermath After the Battle, Elrond took his mtoher-in-law back to Lothlorien where she would be nursed back to health, but lost most of her magic. During the war of the Ring, Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood, led forces to Dul Goldor, where Sauron was attacking from the east. Saruman had also fell and the Wsar of the Ring continued until Frodo destroyed the ring. Behind the scenes * According to the Official Movie Guide to The Battle of the Five Armies, in coming to Gandalf's aid, Galadriel has to grapple with the seductive power of the Necromancer to draw other beings into a void of darkness, despair and decay. * Blanchett also says Galadriel "uses the language of the enemy". * The same way that Galadriel defeated the wraiths was the same way when Frodo showed her the ring and went in her "Dark Queen" phase. Category:Conflicts Category:Pre-War of the Ring conflicts